You Are My Sunshine
by RandomGeek18
Summary: It was their song, the anthem of their love, and it would be till the end. REYLO. MODERN AU.


**A/N: Just a Tumblr prompt I wanted to write out...In case you're wondering, at the beginning of the story Ben is 22, Rey is 19...**

* * *

 **It was the song that played when they first met.**

* * *

It's a quiet day at Starkiller Record Shop, hardly anyone's walked in, and out of those who have, only a handful have bothered to buy anything. Ben sits with his head in his hands, foot tapping to the song floating through the shop. He winces when he realizes that it's You Are My Sunshine.

"How the heck did this get in the mix?" he mutters under his breath, making a mental note to have Hux remove it. It's not that he doesn't necessarily like the song, it's just that he doesn't like the song. He's about to go skip it when the bell announces someone's entrance.

"Hi, welcome to Starkiller-" he chokes on his words when he sees her. Tan legs, mid-thigh cutoff shorts, grey tank-top, hair thrown up in a messy bun, and aviator sunglasses make up his newest costumer and she's headed right towards him. "Record Shop." He stutters out the rest of his sentence.

She pushes her sunglasses to rest on top of her head and gives him a smile that makes his heart flutter. "Hey."

"Hi." He repeats.

"Sooo…I'm looking for a record." She rocks gently on her toes.

He coughs into his hand, "Sure." It comes out very squeaky. He coughs into his hand. "How can I help?" Better.

"Well, it-hey, I love this song!" she hums a few notes in time with the singer.

"Oh, yeah…such a great song." He can feel his cheeks heating up.

She remembers why she's here and returns her attention to him, "Anyway, the album is called Resistance by D'Quar."

He nods, walking around from behind the counter. "Yeah, I think we got one right…" he walks to a section by the front window with her following, "over…" he skims the records with his finger, "here." He pulls out the desired item.

She grabs a hold of it, "That's perfect! Thank you."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

She shakes her head, "Not today." She hugs the record to her chest. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, right." He chuckles. "Paying is an important step."

"Hey, I'm willing to skip it if you are." She follows him back to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm not sure my boss would be too willing though." He punches in the numbers on the computer.

"Damn bosses." She smirks.

"Yeah, but I did give you my employee discount so…it'll be eight twenty-eight." He looks at her, her face red with embarrassment and eyes wide in surprise.

"You didn't have to do that. I was…I was just kidding." She pulls out her wallet, flustered. "I can pay full price."

It's his turn to smirk, "I know. I just wanted to."

"Oh." The blush that burst across her cheeks is no longer from embarrassment. "Well thank you-"

"Ben." He offers.

"Well, thanks, Ben. I appreciate it." She slides him the money and he slips her record into a bag. "I'm Rey."

"It was very nice to meet you, Rey." He hands her the bag. "Hope to see you again."

"Oh, definitely." She takes her things, pushes her sunglasses back over her eyes, and heads out.

As Ben locks up for the night and heads home, he finds himself humming You Are My Sunshine to himself. And for once it doesn't annoy him.

* * *

 **It's the song that played on their first date.**

* * *

He stands outside number twenty-three of Jakku Apartments trying to calm his racing heart. After a few weeks of flirting and a number exchange, Ben finally found the courage to ask Rey out on a proper date. Well, as proper as going to an arcade at ten o'clock in the morning can be. He checks his watch, making sure he isn't too early. Running his hand through his hair, he knocks on her door. She opens almost immediately.

"Ben, hi." She greets him. She's wearing a batman shirt and he looks down at his own superman shirt, chuckling.

 _If this isn't meant to be, I don't know what is._ He thinks to himself. "Hey, Rey." He takes in the rest of her, from her all-too-familiar aviators sitting atop her head to her grey skinny jeans to her black high-top converse. "Nice shirt."

"Better than yours." She nudges his chest as she scoots past him, heading down the hallway.

"Hey!" he catches up to her in a few steps. "Play nice." He nudges her back. She looks up at him, smiling, as she links arms with him.

And she does, play nice that is, until they wind up at the air hockey table. Then she demolishes him.

"What the hell, Rey?" he huffs as she scores another goal. "This is freaking ridiculous." He had no idea she was so insanely good at this game. Like, if air hockey was an Olympic sport, he positive she'd win the gold.

She laughs, "You need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the air hockey masters." She bows like the karate kid or something.

He sets down the mallet down, "I think I've had enough humiliation for one day. What next?"

She walks around the table takes both of his hands in her, "Why don't we play something you rock at?"

"Oh, no, you weren't rocking at air hockey. You were cheating." He smirks.

She bounces on her toes, "Seriously, what do you wanna do next?"

He breaks her captivating gaze to look around the arcade and spots the perfect game. He pulls her along by their entwined fingers to the claw machine, all the while she's laughing. He wonders how he got so lucky.

By the end of their arcade escapade, they leave with a couple handfuls of loot; two sets of vampire teeth, a light up bouncy ball, a spinning top, a plastic dinosaur, and, of course, the furry, stuffed bear that Ben won for Rey that she has named Chewy.

They sit now outside the coffee shop across the street, laughing at each other as they try to drink their lattes while wearing their vampire teeth. Rey accidentally spits hers into the cup and that's when he hears it. He can't tell if it's coming from the café or from a different store or someone's phone but he knows he hears You Are My Sunshine playing somewhere. He looks at Rey, red in the face from laughing, tears streaking down her cheeks, and thinks just that. _You are my sunshine, my Rey of light._

* * *

 **It's the song she sings in the shower.**

* * *

It's the morning after he spent the night for the first time. Ben rolls over in bed, sleep's grip on him loosening. Rey had mentioned she was an early riser but he didn't think _this_ early. He groans and rolls back onto his stomach when he sees the time on the clock. Six o'freakin-clock. He's awake now, no falling back asleep for him. He slides off the bed, slips on his pants, and stubs his toe on the bed post.

"Damn it." he mutters. He hears running water and someone talking...no, singing. He steps closer to the bathroom door. Rey is in the shower singing, a little off key, but Ben finds it adorable and surprisingly attractive. He stands for a moment, ear to the door, trying to figure out what song it is. He has to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing. She's singing You Are My Sunshine. He backs away from the bathroom and heads into the kitchen. Her coffee maker has automatically started and he pours himself a cup. He's been here often enough to know where most things are and an idea hits him.

Rey steps out of the shower, dries herself off, and slips on a pair of shorts and Ben's stray shirt laying on her floor. The glorious smell of bacon comes wafting through her bedroom door and she follows it out into the kitchen where she finds Ben. He's standing, shirtless, wrapped in an pink apron, and spatula in hand, over her stove.

"Hey, handsome." she glides over to him, nestling into his side.

He wraps his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer. "Hi'a, beautiful." he leans down giving the top of her head a kiss. "Hungry?" he asks, flipping a pancake.

"Very." she nabs a piece of bacon off the griddle.

He slaps her hand away, "Hey, patience!"

She pouts at him, mockingly, as she walks away to pour herself a cup of coffee. She hops up onto the counter, crosses her ankles, and watches Ben as he finishes making their breakfast. She realizes she could get used to this view, would very much like to get used to this view. Her heart swells with the thought of a future with him, a family with him. Little Reys and Bens running around while big Ben makes breakfast.

"I love you." she states suddenly. She's known this for a while but just this moment it concretes itself in her heart, in her soul.

He looks up at her mid-flip, the pancake flopping down on top of the others. His shocked expression breaks away into a wide smile. He sets the spatula down and walks over to her, holding onto her waist. He leans in and kisses her tenderly. "And I love you."

Her eyebrows raise slightly, "Really?" she questions.

He nods, "Yeah, I have for quite some time now. I just didn't know how to say it."

"Well you did it fine just now." she captures his lips again.

"I had a good example." he starts kissing down her neck.

"You're burning our breakfast." she states and laughs as he shoots away from her and back to the griddle. "I see where your priorities lie."

* * *

 **It's the song they danced to at their wedding.**

* * *

Ben's breathe caught in his throat when he sees Rey walking down the aisle. He's never seen someone so absolutely radiant, so...so...he's at a complete loss for words. There's nothing else, no one else besides her. He's so completely enthralled by her that he doesn't even hear the minister begin the ceremony. The rest of it goes by smoothly, perfectly, and quite quickly. They are congratulated over and over again, Ben shaking so many hands he fears his arm is going to fall off. Soon enough it's time for their first dance. Ben told Rey he wanted to pick the song out, that he wanted it to be a surprise. She consented, after getting a sworn oath that it wouldn't be something outrageously stupid or silly. He reminded her that only she would do something like that on their most special day.

He leads her out to the middle of the dance floor, taking a hold of her waist as she lays her arms on his shoulders, fingers clasped behind his neck. Her smile widens, if that's even possible, as You Are My Sunshine starts playing. She pulls him in for a kiss.

He leans down so he can whisper into her ear, "Can I tell you something?"

"If you can't, then we may have a problem." she whispers back.

"The first time we met three years ago, remember this song was playing?" she nods. "Well I actually disliked it."

She leans back, like she's affronted, "No!"

"Yes. I was about ready to skip it when you walked in." he grabs her hand as she twirls gracefully. When they meet in the middle and she wraps her arms around his neck again, he kisses her deeply. "But you changed my perspective on it, like many things. Now when I hear it, all I can think about is you. Your laugh, your lips, your voice. This song is now you to me so I couldn't help falling in love with it." The song fades out but the couple still stays there, swaying. She gazes up at him, her eyes so full of love, it starts leaking out in the form of tears. She pulls him down for the most passionate kiss the two have ever shared.

* * *

 **It's the song he sings to her as he lay dying in her arms.**

* * *

The stars twinkle overhead as the two head home after a lovely dinner celebrating their second anniversary, their faces a little flush from the champagne they shared. They take the long way home, wanting the night to last as long as possible. They dance under the streetlamps and kiss in the soft shadows. Hardly anyone else is out this late so they feel like they have the town to themselves. They could do anything, go anywhere. As they walk down the street, Ben notices the grocery store is still open and inside sit bunches of flowers. Not just any flowers, either; tulips, Rey's favorite.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I've got a surprise for you." He hops up and down lightly, squeezing her hand.

"Ben, wait...where-" she stops as he takes off across the street. Her smile fades as she notices the car. It's too late though. They both notice it too late. It slams into Ben, sending him sprawling. "Ben!" Rey screams, rushing to him laying in the middle of the street. She falls to her knees next to him, tears springing up in her eyes as she takes in his mangled body. "Hey, sshhh...it'll be okay." she says to him, soothingly. He coughs, choking up blood. It drips down across his lips and along his cheek. She gently lifts his head to sit on her lap. "Call the ambulance." she screeches at someone nearby. She doesn't know if it's the driver or just another pedestrian. She doesn't care. Ben reaches his hand up to cup her face. He starts mumbling something she can't understand.

"Sshh. Don't speak. Save your strength, Ben." she rubs her thumbs along his face.

"You..." he coughs up more blood, "You are my...sunshine." he manages to get out.

"Ben."

"My only-" cough, "sunshine."

"Ssshhh." tears stream down her cheeks, her breathing raged.

"You make...me...happy," his whole body shakes with the intensity of his wheezing. Her tears drip down onto his face. "when skies...are grey."

"No, please." she whimpers.

"You'll never-" cough, "know dear...how-" cough, "much..." his hand falls from her face, "I love you." he breathes out with his last breath.

"No, Ben. Ben!" she shakes him, "God, no. BEN!" she screams out into the night air. Sirens and lights fill the dark street. She sits with his head in her lap, tears running across her face and dripping onto his. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

 **A/N: I'm sorry! Don't kill me...if it helps, I cried writing that last bit...sorry...**


End file.
